Night Shift II
by Nbsiren
Summary: More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Night Shift II - Part 1 of ?  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex.  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...

* * *

Grinning in triumph, Akihito looks over at Asami and says, "Level 18 beaten!"

Handing Akihito a piece of paper, he watches as he goes out of the office to go pick up his prize of a dish of ice cream with honey and lavender. He sees Suoh follow him out of the office, glad that his top two men understood without him having to spell it out that Akihito was to be protected.

Going to his window, he watches as Akihito and Suoh get in a car and drive off, sunlight reflecting off the rear window of the car.

{_"I can go outside during the day!"_} Remembering his boy's shouted revelation, he admits to himself that actually seeing Akihito walk out under the sun the first time had been a tense moment.

He wasn't completely unaffected, he did have limitations, but he could go out during the day like he said. His eyes were sensitive to the sunlight, so he wore sunglasses, even during early morning. If he spent too much time in direct sunlight he would look like he had a nasty sunburn.

_I've had him training with Kirishima and Suoh after he agreed to work for me. Kirishima says he absorbs and learns incredibly fast. He's had to pull advanced books to give him to read through. Suoh says that while Akihito doesn't have the strength of a full blooded vampire, he's twice as fast and agile._

Clicking to open a file on his computer, he reads the latest reports on Akihito from Kirishima and Suoh.

Watching Akihito eat the ice cream was an exercise in self control. The moans, sighs, and expression of bliss on his face had him wanting to take him on his desk...again.

His phone rings just as he was about to stand up. Grabbing it he listens as Kirishima tells him about the person that just entered the building and was on their way up to the office.

Hanging up the phone, he looks over at Akihito to see him tossing the empty container in the trash. "Akihito, there is someone on their way up right now, keep your presence down, ignore him, but observe him." "You'll quiz me about him, same as the others, I get it by now."

Grinning at Asami's cheeky brat comment, he brings up a file on the next supernatural being category he wanted to read up on.

Listening to Mikhail Arbatov offering a deal on an information exchange, he clicks a flashing icon on his computer and reads:

Asami,  
Sorcerer, elite, though Kirishima is slightly better, :) has a hint of wolf, not werewolf.  
The information he has might have an update or two but compared to what he wants, you'd be getting the short end of the deal.  
A.

After Arbatov had left, Asami forwards Akihito's assessment to Kirishima, adding his instructions below:

Kirishima,  
Any details on that hint of wolf in his file? If not dig into the family's history. Update Arbatov's profile.  
Asami

Shutting off his computer, he turns to Akihito and smirks as he sees him closing programs to turn off his computer.

Taking his private elevator up to the top floor, he takes Akihito past the room he had given to the boy to use as his own. Pausing as he sees boxes still to be unpacked against the wall.

Dragging Akihito against him he asks, "Why are those boxes not unpacked yet?" Looking down he replies, "Those are the supplies and things I used to develop my own photos. I had converted a closet at the apartment to a darkroom. With everything else going on I just haven't had the time to set up anything to use as a darkroom."

Taking him to another door, he opens it and goes down a hallway and stops at another room. "Use this room for your darkroom. If you need anything let Kirishima know and he'll get it for you."

Covering Akihito's mouth with his hand to cut off his protest, he says, "After Kirishima and Suoh finish your training, you'll come with us on hunts. One of your tasks will be to get photos. A lot of our photos are out of date or poor quality from those taken by surveillance cameras and such. Equipping a darkroom for you means we won't have to send them out and wait for them to come back. Besides you have a good eye for photos. We all have our own human covers for when we deal with the human side of this world. It's better to not go around announcing you belong to the supernatural world as I'm sure you know."

Lifting Akihito's face to his for a kiss, he pulls him into the empty room. Backing him against a wall, he devours his mouth and then kisses and nips a trail downwards.

Stripping Akihito's shirt off, he closes his mouth around one nipple and uses his fingers to play with the other. His other hand busy undoing Akihito's pants.

Blazing a trail lower, he hears Akihito cry out as his cock slides into his mouth. He caresses him with his tongue, tasting the rare delicacy that is Akihito.

Hearing Akihito moan his name had him standing and turning Akihito around to face the wall. Nudging his length against his opening, he grabs Akihito's cock with one hand and thrusts inside.

Screaming Asami's name as he feels him slamming deep inside. Quivering he begs, "Asami, please! Let me come!"

Lifting Akihito up, he turns him around, grasps his hips and slams into him again. Continuing to slam into him, he pulls Akihito to his shoulder and says, "Drink and cum for me Akihito."

Feeling Akihito bite down and drink, he continues his pace. Soon he feels Akihito's orgasm, the way his body tightens up, his ass and how it clamps down and clenches his cock, the seed exploding from Akihito's cock coating his hand. His fingers tight where they hold onto him, his legs around him tightening to hold him deep inside.

Slamming inside that clenching tight heat he too finds release.

Keeping Akihito on him, he goes to their bedroom and lays down with Akihito still impaled on him. Soon he sits Akihito up saying, "Round two...ride me Akihito."

After the third round, he pulls Akihito against his side, letting him unconsciously snuggle into him, and pulls the blanket over them.

Waking up to the feeling of something small and furry against his side had Asami freezing. Looking down he sees a tawny kitten curled up against him. Frowning at the sight he looks around the room for Akihito. Hearing a purring sound he looks back down and sees his boy's eyes staring at him.

"Akihito?" He watches as the kitten arches it's back and stretches. Jumping up onto Asami's chest, he sits and gives a little meow.

Reaching up he rubs a finger under the tiny chin. Watching as the kitten's eyes close, he moves his hand to stroke behind an ear, and was rewarded when he purred.

Jumping off of Asami's chest, he jumps down onto the floor and goes to sit at the bedroom door.

Putting on a robe, Asami opens the bedroom door and follows Akihito out to the kitchen. Looking down he smirks and says, "I don't have cat food." He hears what could be a cat sneeze or most likely what passed for laughter from his Akihito.

Leaving Akihito munching on sushi, Asami goes back to his room to shower.

Dressed he goes out to the living room and sees Akihito sitting by the door with a paw on a strap to his backpack.

"You are not going like that." Meowing he goes and rubs himself against Asami's leg.

Sighing, he picks up the backpack and says, "Fine, but you are to behave." Opening the door he lets Akihito out first. Getting on the elevator he hits the button for the floor his office is on.

Walking forward he says, "Kirishima, in my office." Opening his door, they notice Asami pause and let the kitten he had following him into the office first.

Giving each other a look, Suoh just shrugs and goes back to his computer, leaving Kirishima to follow Asami into his office.

Putting the backpack at the side of Akihito's desk, he turns and sees Akihito jump onto the couch. Sitting down at his desk he picks up his phone to make a call. Looking at Kirishima he says, "Kaneko will be coming, when she arrives show her in." "Yes Asami-sama."

On his way out of the office he sees the kitten curled up on the couch, head on his paws, watching them.

Akihito gives a little purp, which Asami ignores to continue with his paper work.

Looking down when he feels a tug on his pants leg, he sees Akihito on hind legs, front claws hooked and tugging.

Reaching down he grabs Akihito and holds him up. "Merow!" "You'll meet Kaneko when she gets here, if you want to know more before that, think of what you'll do for me for the information."

Wiggling free he drops down onto Asami's lap. Laying down he curls up in Asami's lap and begins to purr when one of Asami's hands reaches down to pet him. Shuffling through paper work with his other hand, he gives an inward grin when he feels Akihito snuggling as he purrs under his hand.

A knock on the door and Kirishima announces Kaneko.

Coming to stand by Asami's desk, she grins as she sees the kitten on his lap. "Such a cute half! That kitty form is just so adorable!"

"Kaneko, meet Takaba Akihito, Akihito this is Kaneko."

"So you want to know more about vampires that can shift?" "What do you want in exchange?" "I get to visit more often." "Fine."

"Full blooded vampires that have the ability to shift can do so mostly at will. It's rare for them to shift involuntarily. For a half vampire to shift it's mostly involuntarily until they learn to control it. Shifting for them at the beginning is tied in with their emotions. Intense feelings of fear, distress, sadness, or happiness, can trigger a shift. It'll just take a little time before he shifts back."

Jumping off Asami's lap, Akihito dashes for the office's bathroom, the door moving slightly as he noses it open and slips inside.

A couple minutes later Akihito pokes his head around the door, "Can you pass me my backpack?"

Laughing Kaneko walks to the office door and says, "Give him my number in case he wants to ask questions."

Coming out of the bathroom Akihito asks, "So what is Kaneko? I couldn't sense anything from her, but I could tell she's not human."

"I'll leave that to her to tell you." Handing him a piece of paper, he grabs Akihito's hand when he reaches for it.

"What made you shift this morning?" Seeing the blush light up Akihito's face, he pulls him close for a kiss.

Sitting in his office, Mikhail sits back in his chair as he tries to figure out Asami.

Looking through his reports containing any info they've managed to gather on him, Mikhail frowns at not seeing anything at all on the boy he had seen in Asami's office.

_Asami's top two are stationed just outside his office, so just who is that boy Asami is keeping close? No one else has managed to get close to him. Asami has to be much more than just a normal business owner and hunter. Yet none of our sorcerers and shifters have been able to sniff out anything about him. Having a human out perform us in business is insulting, he has to be part of the supernatural world or using those from the supernatural world to be so successful._ _What is he or what does he have that makes Feilong pay so much attention to him?_

Picking up his phone he makes a call. "Yuri, I have a job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Night Shift II - Part 2 of ?  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex.  
Summary: Totally AU. More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: ~

* * *

Looking at the phone number on the paper in his hand Akihito hesitates.

{_"When you want some answers to questions you come up with about yourself call Kaneko."_}

"Go ahead, call her."

Looking up at Asami he asks, "Are you sure it's alright?"

"She's the one that offered which doesn't happen often, so call her."

Picking up the phone he dials the number.

* * *

Sitting in the small kitchen, he watches Kaneko pour them tea and sit down across the table from him.

"So what questions do you have?"

"You knew I was a half when you saw me, how?"

"It's one of my abilities, I know just by looking what people are. I can also see what their abilities are too."

Eyes going wide he asks, "Me?"

"You have only just begun to explore your abilities. You were only using some of your abilities at the most basic levels. Don't be afraid to try out new things."

"Where do I start?"

"You can start with trying to learn how to control your shifting. You haven't realized it yet, but that little kitten you can shift into isn't the only form you can shift into."

"What! What else can I shift into?"

"That is for you to discover. It's buried deep inside you. You've been afraid to use your powers in case you drew unwanted attention to yourself. Tell Asami to let you use his underground training facility. You can use your powers there, out of the public eye."

* * *

Entering the apartment, he goes down the hallway to the room Asami gave him to use as a darkroom. Opening the door he sees the equipment that had been delivered and installed while he was out at Kaneko's.

He sees the boxes he had had in his room piled against a wall. Going in he blinks back tears as he touches equipment he'd only dreamed of owning.

_I was never able to settle in one place for too long in case I had to pick up and move suddenly._

Opening a box he starts to place his own supplies in and around the room.

Going to the kitchen to get a drink of water, he pauses as he senses something outside the building. Going to the phone he dials the office downstairs.

"Yes Takaba-kun?"

"Kirishima-san, just now, there's someone outside watching the building."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. It is supernatural, but it's presence is very small, almost like it's muted."

"Ok. I'll send out a team now to locate it. Come down to the office, don't leave the building until it's checked out and cleared."

"Alright."

Going down to the office, Akihito sees Kirishima clicking away on his computer, listening to whatever was coming through the headset on his head.

Opening the office door, he sees Asami working through paperwork and clicking through files on his computer.

Looking up he motions for Akihito to come over.

"Tell me about what you sensed."

"I was unpacking the boxes in the darkroom and was going to the kitchen to get a drink when I sensed it. Supernatural, it's presence is muted, like it's shifted into another form. It's very focused on watching this building though."

Clicking on an update from Kirishima, he reads a short report and clicks on an attachment. Motioning Akihito closer, he waits, then pulls Akihito onto his lap when he comes within reach.

"Asami!"

"Shh, watch the video."

"Huh?"

Turning his head, he sees a video load on Asami's computer. He watches as it flickers into an outside view of the building. They watch as a wolf walks into the cameras view. They see it crouch down and focus it's gaze on the building.

Akihito's eyes widen as something clicks into place.

"That wolf! He's related somehow to the sorcerer that was here before."

Picking up his phone, he tells Kirishima what Akihito said about the wolf.

"Tranq it and put it in a holding room. Find out what it's here for."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Reaching up he pulls Akihito in for a kiss. His other hand slides to play just under the back edge of his jeans.

Moving, he straddles Asami, sliding his hands up to his shoulders, head falling back as desire races through his body.

Undoing Akihito's jeans, he slides both hands into the back to cup and caress his ass.

"Remove your shirt."

Taking off his shirt, Akihito lets it drop to the floor to grab hold of Asami's shoulders when fingers slide inside him.

"Mmm...Asami..."

Holding Akihito to him, he stands and lays him on his desk. Stripping his jeans off he lifts Akihito's legs over his shoulders and positions himself.

Plunging deep in one thrust, he hears Akihito cry out, "Asami!"

* * *

Placing a cleaned up and re-dressed Akihito on the couch, Asami looks at him as he curls up.

Sitting at his desk, he works on a pile of reports. He looks up as Akihito murmurs his name in his sleep.

Opening his vision he sees the binding ties as colors swirling around Akihito.

_The pain, pleasure, and blood have bound your body to me. Soon the small hold I have on your heart will grow. Body, heart, and soul, all that you are I will bind to me. Mine for all time._

Getting up he goes to a storage closet and pulls out a blanket. Tucking the blanket around Akihito, he turns and goes out the office door to go down to the holding rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Night Shift II - Part 3 of ?  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex.  
Summary: Totally AU. More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: ~

* * *

Sighing, Akihito opened his eyes to stare around the zen garden he was in.

_An indoor zen garden, in an underground training facility._

Closing his eyes again he focuses on shifting to his kitten form.

Feeling something stir, Akihito's breath catches as he feels that something inside him opens it's eyes and stares back at him.

Realizing it's the kitten he reaches for it...

Opening his eyes, he's startled to find everything bigger. He looks down and sees furry paws instead of hands.

_I did it!_

Letting out a mew of triumph, he races around the garden to poke around in his kitten form.

* * *

Sitting in his office Asami goes through the report from Suoh on what he's extracted from the wolf they had caught.

Asami-sama,  
The wolf is a human-wolf hybrid. Name is Boris, sent by Mikhail for in depth surviellence. He had orders to watch you, Kirishima, myself, and a boy, which I believe can only be Takaba-kun. He came with two others, he and Pavel report in to a wolf named Yuri. If there are more he has no knowledge of it.  
Suoh

Asami types out and sends Suoh another order for the wolf.

Switching to another program he opens the feed from the cameras in the training facility.

Bringing up the view from the zen garden, he watches as Akihito's kitten form scrunches up and jumps onto one of the taller rocks in the garden.

Smirking, he reaches into his drawer to get an item out then leaves his office.

Smiling inwardly, Akihito looks around from his spot on top of the rock.

Stretching he jumps down and goes over to the platform in the middle of the garden.

Padding onto one of the floor cushions, Akihito pushes his paws up and down on the cushion, circles around on it a couple times, before curling up on it.

Closing his eyes he gives in to the pull for a cat nap.

Stalking forward he takes in the sight of the kitten curled up on the cushion.

Smirking, he silently goes up and looks down at the kitten.

Taking the collar out of his pocket, he looks at the tag before placing it around the neck of his kitten.

Waking up as he feels something close around his neck, he sees Asami smirking at him.

Looking down he sees a tag hanging down from what was placed around his neck.

_A collar!? The bastard put a collar on me!_

Looking at the tag he hears Asami say, "Owner: Asami Ryuichi If found return for reward."

Scrunching up he tries to use his paws to snag the collar and drag it off.

Wriggling and contorting he's unsucessful at getting the collar off.

Glaring at Asami, Akihito shifts back and yells, "You bastard! Take that damn collar off! You don't own me!"

Hauling Akihito to him, he licks the boy's bare neck where the collar would be.

He whispers in Akihito's ear, "You are mine."

Tilting Akihito's face up he says, "It's for when you might need to shift to conceal who you are. It's so anyone who comes across MY kitten will know I want him back."

Asami enjoys the way Akihito blushes, but his phone rings interrupting them. Answering it he listens to the caller before saying, "I'll be right there."

Looking at Akihito he says, "I'll have Suoh join you down here to work on your training."

Going back up to the office, he goes to Kirishima's desk and watches a video of another wolf looking around the area where they had caught the previous wolf.

Not finding the other wolf they watch as he leaves, presumably to report in that Boris was not at his post.

"I have a couple men following him to see if he'll lead us to the one they're reporting to or anyone else associated to them."

"Give me an update when you know for sure."

Going into his office, he goes to his computer to bring up the files he has on Mikhail Arbatov.

* * *

Listening to Pavel report in that Boris wasn't at his post nor was he answering his phone had Yuri frowning.

_Could Boris been discovered and taken? How could that happen? No one's been able to detect us when in wolf form. We've done surveillance here before and not been discovered. How did they... Ugh, I have to report this to Mikhail._

* * *

Mikhail listens to Yuri's report then tells him to keep on the surveillance but to make sure they keep distance and to keep contact open to see if they can find out how Asami knew they were being watched.

Hanging up, Mikhail snaps the pencil he was holding.

_Damnit! How the hell did he know the building was being watched? How can a lowly human be that good and be the top hunter for the Association in Japan?_

Picking up the phone he makes a couple calls.

* * *

Groaning as his sore muscles slowly relax under the spray of hot water in the shower, Akihito closes his eyes and lets the water work it's magic.

_I felt it, the other form._

His thoughts scatter as he feels arms wrap around him.

Nibbling Akihito's shoulder, he slides one hand down to stroke his length.

He moans as Asami turns him around and lifts him up, impaling him as he circles his legs around Asami's waist.

His head falls back, he gasps when Asami lifts him then brings him back down on him.

Soon he's against the wall as Asami thrusts into him.

Tightening his legs, he whimpers out, "A...mmm...Asami...(panting)...let...me come..."

He brings Akihito just out of reach of his shoulder.

"Call out my name Akihito."

"Asami!"

"My name Akihito."

"Ry...Ryuichi!"

"Drink Akihito."

Biting down, he drinks. Soon after he screams as he orgasms hard, body stiffening, dots fill his vision, before he passes out.

Asami finds release as he feels Akihito's body tightly gripping him.

He relishes the tight heat clamping around him.

Turning off the water he grabs a towel from a nearby rack.

He dries most of the water off them before going to the bed.

Laying down he brings Akihito's head to his chest, tucking the boy against his body.

Bringing up the blankets, he covers them as he feels Akihito snuggle against him.

* * *

Agreeing to pay an exorbitant amount if the seer could tell him something useful about Asami, Mikhail watches the seer across the table.

"The one you ask about, is shrouded in a dark mist that I cannot see past. The mist that hides the one you seek is guarded by two beings. They are connected to the mist that protects the one you call Asami. I see a light that the mist tries to cover, to protect."

"Dark mist protecting a light?"

"Is there anyone you know of close to the one you call Asami that this light could be?"

Mikhail's face turns away as he smiles at the one thing he could think of it could be.

_The boy...it has to be that boy._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Night Shift II - Part 4 of ?  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex.  
Summary: Totally AU. More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I feel evil lol~

* * *

One after the other, Suoh, Asami, Akihito, and Kirishima silently move to and crouch down beside a car. Kirishima and Suoh peeking up and over at a rank B level 9 demon.

Akihito whispers to the others, "If it gets any stronger it's going to evolve and hit rank A. I don't sense anything else supernatural around the immediate area."

Kirishima adds, "My uplink indicates someone has set up something sending out a signal, which means someone is watching, just not here in person."

"Then they were expecting us to come and deal with this."

"We will need to act swiftly before it evolves, for now basic abilities only, I have no intention of entertaining whoever is watching. Akihito, corner of that coffee shop for your photo, when you have it you will move to my position. Kirishima, the blue car further up is close enough for your casting. Suoh, werewolf form if you need it, move in to grab it's attention only when Kirishima gives the ok that he's ready. I'll be at the black SUV over there with the back up gear. Connect Bluetooths before moving into position."

Watching the group split up, Mikhail focuses on the youngest in the group.

_So, Asami thinks highly of the boy to include him into his own group._

He watches as the boy slowly makes his way down the sidewalk and over to the coffee shop closer to the demon. Moving into an alcove he watches as the boy brings out a camera from his bag, and lifts it up to his face.

_Pictures? Why is he taking pictures?_

Looking at the others, he notices the one called Kirishima beside a blue car. He switches the camera view for a closer look, and sees him pull out a couple vials of liquid, paper, and a marker.

_I knew Asami had to have supernatural beings working for him! So Kirishima is a warlock or a sorcerer, he must be at least a rank S for all my rank S sorcerers not to detect it._

He switches camera views to the one called Suoh and sees him crouched down, using a fallen wall as cover. He nods and suddenly darts out from behind the wall to grab the attention of the demon. He watches as the demon picks up a car and tosses it at Suoh, who dodges it and shifts into a werewolf.

_Werewolf!_

Mikhail mentally shouts with glee for getting to see Asami's top two using supernatural abilities.

He switches the camera view back to the boy, not caring about them taking care of the demon. Not seeing him in the alcove anymore, he changes views until he sees him by a black SUV with Asami. He watches as Asami yanks the boy to him, covering him when a car comes smashing down near to them.

He smiles at this revelation.

_So the boy is more than just a new group member, he is definately the light mentioned by that seer._

Picking up the phone he calls Yuri with a change in orders.

* * *

Setting his camera bag down in the darkroom, Akihito opens it and pulls out two cameras. He sets one down and takes the other over to a desk set up against a wall. He turns on the computer and flips through the pictures on the camera while it boots up.

After deleting the ones he didn't want, he hooks up the camera and computer and downloads the pictures and sends them to Kirishima for the computer based files.

He puts the camera away and goes over and gets the other camera to start devolping the film for the paper based files.

Walking into his office, Asami says, "Kirishima I want someone on tracing that signal, I want to know where they had cameras placed and a copy of what was transmitted over that signal. I want it traced back to who recieved it."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Sitting at his desk he turns on his computer and opens a password protected program for the cameras installed in his penthouse. He switches to a camera installed in Akihito's darkroom, and watches as his boy dips an item into the chemical trays on a table. He smirks at the expressions crossing over his face while trying to get the photo to come out just the way he wants it.

Satisfied that Akihito was safely occupied, Asami shuts down the program, and opens another password protected program. He clicks on a blinking icon and reads the two messages it brings up.

A feral smirk crosses Asami's face, while Akihito in the darkroom pauses as a shiver goes through him.

Clicking on another icon, he reads the small updates from Kirishima. When the icon starts to blink again, he clicks on it and reads a message from Suoh.

Sending a reply, he gets up and heads for the elevator.

Getting off the elevator he walks across the floor of his penthouse. He goes to the hallway leading to the darkroom, opens the door and smirks at Akihito's surprised gasp.

Pulling Akihito to him he says, "We'll be taking a shower and going out to eat."

He takes Akihito to the bathroom, keeping an arm around him as he closes the door behind them. Going over he turns on the shower, kisses the top of Akihito's head and says, "Get undressed."

He takes off his own clothes and steps under the water just as Akihito finishes undressing.

He watches as Akihito, blushing, steps under the water with him.

Lathering a washcloth, he washes Akihito, ignoring his, "Hey! I can wash myself."

After rinsing off a moaning Akihito, he gives Akihito a small slap on the ass and says, "Dry off and get dressed, we'll play after dinner."

"Asshole."

He smirks at Akihito's frustration.

* * *

Sitting in a private room at Genjikoh, Asami eats his shabu shabu while watching with amusement as Akihito digs into his sukiyaki with an expression of joy.

After the meal he allows Akihito to go out to the garden the restaurant overlooks, Suoh trailing behind him.

Asami motions for Kirishima to give him updates while Akihito was outside enjoying the garden.

"I have Satoshi working on tracing the signal. The men I sent out to note the camera locations have sent a detailed map available on your computer or I can download it to your PDA. Kouno is working on unscrambling the signal and copying what was transmitted. As for the other wolf Suoh had caught sight of earlier, we have a couple men following it."

They wait for Akihito and Suoh to come back before leaving.

As they exit Akihito stills and says, "Alot of supernatural beings are coming this way."

Asami has them move over to a nearby area that has planted trees and benches and is empty due to being late.

Asami moves closer to Akihito while Suoh and Kirishima move into position around Asami and Akihito. Suoh alerts the men they have on standby to be ready.

When a group of men come over, Suoh and Kirishima block them from getting close to Asami and Akihito.

One of the men comes forward and hands a large manilla envelope to Kirishima.

Opening the envelope, he glances at the contents before handing it to Asami.

Looking through the papers, Asami's face is expressionless as he looks up.

"Is he in his office?"

The one man replies, "Yes, he is waiting for a reply."

Getting out his phone he dials a number.

Smiling when his phone rings, Mikhail answers, "Asami! So good of you to call! I hope your evening is going well. You got my papers?"

"What exactly do you think these mean to me? Do you believe that I hide the people who work for me that are part of the supernatural world like a dirty secret? Your papers have no impact on me or my business. So what do you want?"

Smile gone Mikhail replies, "I got told a juicy little bit from someone and I'm interested in what it means."

"What did you hear? You should know better about listening to gossip and rumors."

"Oh this isn't gossip or rumor, but something told to me from a seer."

"And why would I care about what some seer says about your love life? Which is the only thing I can think of why people go to one."

"We didn't talk about MY love life if you know what I mean."

When he hears a click Mikhail lets out a small laugh.

* * *

Exiting the elevator Asami and Akihito walk into the penthouse. Going to the bedroom Asami pulls Akihito to him, goes over to the bed, and sits Akihito on the bed.

He takes off his jacket, loosens his tie, and unbuttons his shirt before pushing Akihito backwards onto the bed.

He slides his hands under Akihito's shirt and pulls it up and off.

Taking off his tie he wraps it around Akihito's wrists.

Leaning forward he licks, bites, and tugs at Akihito's nipples.

"Nnn...mmmm...A...A...Asami...nnn..."

His hands go down, opens Akihito's jeans, and pulls them off.

Looking at Akihito, laid back on his bed, hands tied above his head, flushed and panting, bared naked for his view, had him rock hard and ready for his boy.

He grabs a bottle from the nightstand drawer, opens it and coats his cock.

Lifting Akihito's legs, he positions himself, and thrusts deep, savoring the tightness that clenches his cock, and the scream from Akihito.

Staying still he let's Akihito's body relax around his.

When Akihito's harsh panting changes to mewling whimpers, Asami wraps Akihito's legs around his waist and begins to thrust in and out of him.

"Pl...please!...let...nnnnn...let me...ahhhhh...come!"

He moves them so that he is sitting on the bed, Akihito's head falls back as he feels Asami even deeper inside him.

He moves Akihito's tied wrists over his head and behind his neck.

One hand grasps Akihito's hip and the other threads through his hair.

He brings Akihito closer and whispers, "Drink."

Akihito nuzzles a spot where his shoulder and neck meet, and drinks.

Asami at the same time holds Akihito steady as he thrusts upwards into him.

Exhausted and spent they lay entwined on the bed.

One hand cups Akihito's butt holding Akihito to him, while the other strokes his back.

Akihito shyly looks at Asami and breathily whispers, "A...Asami, I would like to offer you a..."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Night Shift II - Part 5 of ?  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex.  
Summary: Totally AU. More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Akihito shyly looks at Asami and breathily whispers, "A...Asami, I would like to offer you a blood oath."

Eyes flaring, they take on a feral look as Asami pulls Akihito's face to his and rolls them over so that Akihito is under him.

Claiming his lips in a fierce kiss, Asami doesn't let up till Akihito starts to whimper.

Releasing Akihito's lips, he rolls them over again, lifts Akihito up and thrusts up into him.

Gasping in air he screams, "Asami!"

Only when Akihito was begging for release did Asami pull him close and say, "Drink Akihito, and make your oath."

Biting down, he drinks, the combination of Asami thrusting into him and the blood flowing into him causes his senses to explode with the force of his orgasm.

Asami orgasms as Akihito's body tightens around his cock like a vise grip.

Akihito closes the bite mark, and senses still scattered, looks at Asami and recites the blood oath.

After finishing the oath, Akihito's vision blurs for a moment and an image of a very big panther superimposes itself over Asami, only to vanish as he blinks to clear the haziness.

Asami seeing that Akihito is worn out from their activities and the gift of his blood oath, pulls the blanket up to cover them.

He feels Akihito snuggle into him along with the energy of Akihito's blood oath, weaving binding threads of energy between his and Akihito's hearts.

_Mine. Body, heart, and soon I will lay claim to your soul. I will never let you go my Akihito, you are mine for all time._

* * *

Laying in his own bed, Mikhail ponders what kind of hold Asami has over the supernatural beings that work for him.

_If it was just money, his people would have been persuaded by bribes many times over after this long. I haven't heard of any of his inner group open to any bribes, the few I know of were in the outer edges of his people, not really employed by him. I need to find out more about that boy near Asami._

He falls asleep thinking of ways to get what he wants.

* * *

"Pervert!"

Closing the report he was reading, Asami looks over at Akihito and smirks when he sees his flushed face.

"What makes you say that?"

"You...you're..."

Mumbling the rest of his words, Asami gets up and goes over to stand behind Akihito.

Leaning over his breath teasing Akihito's ear he whispers, "You think I'm imagining you bent over my desk, making that face of yours twist with pleasure, your cries filling the room as I make you cum over and over?"

His body shivers in response to Asami's words.

"I know you've been thinking perverted thoughts..."

"Oh?" Licking the curve of Akihito's ear, he enjoys the sight of his kitten's flush increasing. "Is this a result of the oath? Does it let you feel my desire for you? My need for your body?"

Akihito's mouth goes dry and his body flashes hot as Asami's desire filters through the bond formed between them from the blood oath.

A hunger for Asami's blood and body unfurls inside him.

He whimpers as one of Asami's hands undoes buttons on his shirt to tweak a nipple.

Akihito tilts his head to one side and Asami's mouth goes from his ear to his neck.

The phone on Asami's desk starts to ring.

Asami nips Akihito's neck, rises enough to kiss the top of his head, then turns and goes to his desk to answer the phone.

Akihito's head lowers to his desk as he tries to calm his body down.

When he hears Asami tell Kirishima to have Suoh bring the car around, he looks over at Asami.

He turns to Akihito and says, "Demon in Fudomae."

Akihito gets up and makes his way over to the door of the storage closet where their hunter gear is kept.

After they change, they grab their bags and take the elevator down to the garage and get into a medium sized black hummer.

Asami gets his laptop out from his bag, lowers a mini table from a side compartment and starts working out strategies from info and any updates they get.

Akihito gets out his digital camera and gets it ready, making sure the batteries were good, and checking the memory card.

Putting it back in the bag, he gets out another camera, one that uses film. Grabbing a new roll of film, he loads it into the camera, winding it to the start of the film.

Kirishima gets out his PDA and starts going through other work related things.

Putting the second camera back into his bag, Akihito slides over, curls his legs up on the seat, and lays his head on Asami's lap. Closing his eyes as he feels Asami's hand on his head.

* * *

Asami wakes Akihito with enough time before they arrive to give them the latest info, details on the area, the demon, and ways to banish it.

Arriving, they make their way over, taking cover behind the side of a building.

After getting the locations from Asami on where they'll start, Akihito makes his way over to a van.

He gets a camera out and starts taking pictures. When he's done he closes his bag and starts to make his way over to Asami.

Going around a car he stops when he sees a wolf come around the other end.

"Asami, wolf." Akihito says in a low voice into the bluetooth. Backing up when the wolf starts coming towards him.

"On my way." He hears Asami reply back.

He ducks down to avoid debris thrown his way when something impacts a nearby car, then rolls to avoid the wolf jumping on him.

_My kitten form is useless here, plus Asami doesn't want to give Arbatov any help in getting more information on us if at all possible. I can slide into the shadows but I'd need a shady spot for that plus I'd have to distract his attention elsewhere for it to work._

Akihito stills as an arm slides around his waist pulling him backwards, Asami says to the wolf, "You think to touch what belongs to me?" He holds up a hand holding a dart gun and shoots out multiple darts, one of which hits and embeds itself into the fleeing wolf.

Asami looks over and sees Suoh and Kirishima walking towards them. They make their way over to the unconscious wolf and Suoh goes back to the hummer to bring out a small holding cage.

Tossing the wolf into the cage, Kirishima activates it's runes, keeping the shifter in wolf form and forming a barrier around the cage so that it can't see or sense anything outside of the cage.

On the way back, Asami holds Akihito snug against his side, his arm possessive and protective around him. Akihito's head resting against him as he dozes.

He wakes up when they pull into Asami's private underground garage. Suoh and Kirishima unload the cage, going to the elevator to take it to one of the holding rooms.

Asami and Akihito go to the private elevator, Asami pulls out a key and hits the button for the floor where the holding rooms are at.

Getting off the elevator they walk down a hallway, stopping when they come to Suoh standing near one door.

Akihito goes with Suoh into the room as Asami goes to the door opposite. Akihito sits in a chair next to the one Suoh sits in, the table with the security system in place for the holding room opposite the one they were in before them.

After Asami and Kirishima were done with the wolf, Akihito goes to the elevator and waits for Asami.

They walk into the penthouse, Akihito placing his camera bag by the entrance table and follows Asami to through the bedroom to the bathroom.

As soon as he enters the bathroom, Asami closes the door and crowds Akihito against it. Akihito lifts his face as Asami leans in to take his lips.

He pulls Akihito over to the bathtub and turns on the water. Grabbing a nearby bottle he adds some of the contents into the water.

Turning back to Akihito his eyes shine as he says, "Give me a show, strip."

Blushing, grabbing the edge of his shirt, Akihito pulls it up over his head and sliding his arms out of the sleeves. Letting it dangle from his fingers for a moment he drops it to the floor.

He notices the way Asami's eyes look at his chest. Face bright red he raises his hands to his stomach and very lightly with the tips of his fingers slowly works his way up his body to his nipples.

Stopping at the bottom edge, he circles his nipples and watches as lust starts to rise in Asami's gaze.

Trailing his fingers down, he traces the edge of his pants at his hips, moving his fingers towards the front button.

Releasing the button, he slides his fingers into the small gap to tease Asami's gaze.

Using his other hand to grasp the zipper, he slowly tugs it down, slowly sliding his other hand down.

Letting his pants drop to his ankles, he pulls his feet out then kicks them aside.

Sliding his one hand forward he touches himself through his boxers.

Moving his hands to the sides, he slowly pulls his boxers down, revealing his own desire to Asami.

Asami strips his own clothes off and then steps into the tub, sitting down on the specially elevated designed middle. Leaning back, he crooks a finger at Akihito.

Akihito steps into the tub moving forward to straddle Asami. He lowers himself just as Asami thrusts up into him, the oil he had poured into the water earlier easing the way a little.

"Asami...so good...so full." Akihito cries out from both the pleasure and pain.

"Your heat is wrapped so tight around my cock. Though you're nowhere near to being full yet."

Sitting up he spreads Akihito's thighs apart, arches him slightly back and begins to thrust up into Akihito at the same time pulling Akihito down firmly on his cock.

Akihito grabs onto Asami's shoulders, throws his head back, gasping, "Asami!"

Soon he pulls Akihito forward and whispers in his ear, "Drink and I'll fill you to full and then some."

Akihito's body explodes with his orgasm at the same time his senses explode with the force of Asami's orgasm.

He slumps forward against Asami. Looking at his kitten, he opens his vision and sees the threads of the blood oath shining.

"So my little kitten's bond has that effect too. You my kitten are indeed a very precious and rare gem. I'll never let you go, you'll always be mine even after time itself ends."

He cleans them up, dries them off and carries Akihito out to the bed. Pulling the blanket up over them, he hears Akihito mumble his name as he snuggles against him.

A few hours later both wake up when a security alarm goes off.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Night Shift II - Part 6 of ?  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, violence  
Summary: Totally AU. More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Going into his study, Asami wakes his computer from sleep mode and starts up the security program. Accessing the cameras where the alarm was tripped, he loads the video footage from prior to the alarm going off.

The video just starts when Akihito comes in and places a coffee cup on his desk.

Looking at the video he sees the hallway outside of the holding rooms. Moments later the door to the room the wolf was being held in blew out and smoke fills the hallway. A shadow of someone can be seen through the smoke but soon the video cuts off as the camera is destroyed.

He transfers the data to his PDA, puts the computer back into sleep mode, gets up and goes to the bedroom to get dressed.

Asami pulls Akihito to him before the boy could pull on his shirt. He tilts Akihito's face up to his and says, "You'll be staying here."

"What!? The wolf...mmmph." He's cut off when Asami takes his lips.

Placing a finger on Akihito's lips when he breaks the kiss, he gives a silent command and holds Akihito as he collapses. Picking him up, he places him on the bed.

Tucking the blanket around him, he leans over and inhales his scent before stepping away.

Closing the bedroom door, he opens a secret panel hidden in the frame. Punching in a code, he watches as a magic reinforced security door slides into place over the bedroom door.

Taking the elevator down to the office floor, he uses a key to turn off the elevators on the panel just before getting off.

"I have the security teams sweeping the floors. As floors are cleared I'll update your PDA and notify you via the security channel on the bluetooth."

Nodding to Kirishima, Asami and Suoh make their way to a secured room at the far end of the office.

The light comes on as they enter. Going to the center of the room, Asami activates the rune on the floor.

Moments later they disappear and re-appear in similar rooms but on different floors of the building.

* * *

Yuri slowly makes his way up the ladder in the elevator shaft he was using to get through the building. He squeezes himself past the stopped elevator and continues to make his way to the top floor.

Using his supernatural strength to open the doors at the top, he hauls himself up. Looking around while he takes a moment to catch his breath, he recalls the possible locations that had been discussed on where Asami would leave the boy.

Sniffing, he catches the scent of the boy he had tracked earlier, and follows it to a security door.

Reaching out a hand he touches it and his mouth drops open in a silent scream of intense pain. Collapsing to the floor he doesn't know how much time goes by until the pain passes.

Breathing heavily, he closes his eyes to try and get the nausea to stop.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a vial and paper. Placing the paper onto the floor, he opens the vial and drips a couple drops onto the paper. An imp appears moments later.

"The boy is in that room, find a way in."

The imp cackles and starts to scurry away when he hears a snap and the imp bursts into flames.

Looking away from the burning imp, he sees a pair of golden eyes staring at him. He swallows hard when his eyes adjust and realizes it's a panther staring at him.

Violently flying across the floor, Yuri slams into the far wall, jerks upwards and then smashes into the floor.

He doesn't see anything holding him but he can feel needle like spikes pinning him down.

A piteous whine fills the room as even more needles strike and start to burn, and soon they begin to twist.

It was a crawling sensation in between the burning waves of pain that let him know that something had entered his body.

* * *

Suoh watches as the barely alive wolf appears in the room. Picking it up, he goes over to a design etched into the floor, dumps the wolf onto it and steps away.

"Ready."

The design starts to glow and when it fades the wolf is gone.

* * *

Entering his room, he stalks towards the bed. Pausing as he reaches the side, he sniffs the air, checking to make sure nothing had entered or had touched what he has marked as his.

Territorial instincts appeased for now, he slowly relaxes and shifts out of his panther form.

After a quick shower, he slides into bed and pulls Akihito into his arms. He shifts Akihito from the deep sleep he had placed him in, into a regular dream sleep.

His inner panther settles down more as Akihito snuggles close.

Wrapped around his boy, inhaling his scent, he falls asleep.

* * *

A couple days later, an angry Mikhail shows up outside Asami's building with a large number of his followers...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Night Shift II - Part 7 of ?  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, hints of violence, hints of smex  
Summary: Totally AU. More of my werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings AU...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Looking out of the window in the office, Asami, Kirishima, Suoh, and Akihito watch as Mikhail and his group gather outside the main entrance. Kirishima turns to answer the phone when it rings. Placing the caller on hold, Kirishima turns, "Arbatov is on the line Asami-sama."

Taking the phone from Kirishima, he removes the hold and says, "Asami."

"Asami play time is over, surrender and no harm will come to the young man you keep near you. I'll make sure he's...well taken care of."

"What makes you think you'll be able to enter my building, much less be able to get anywhere near what is mine?"

"Is that why Yuri was returned to us with parasite demons inside of him? It's taken a lot of magic just to slow those things down."

"He tried reaching for something that is mine, he's lucky I allowed him to leave my building alive."

"Lucky!? You put parasite demons in him! How can being eaten alive from the inside be called lucky!? I had to put three sorcerers on him to keep those things slowed enough to keep him alive. I'm told the only way to remove them is for the one who placed them to recall them."

"Admit you were responsible for ordering him to take what belongs to me. Admit you supplied him with things to aid him with those orders, and I'll be willing to recall them."

"I don't have to admit anything to you." Mikhail lets out a noise of irritation when Asami hangs up on him. "Find a way in!" He orders those behind him.

A couple hours later, Akihito pushes away from his desk to look out the window at the men below.

"Akihito."

He turns from the window to see Asami motioning him over. Pulled onto his lap, Asami takes his chin, looks into his eyes, and notes the worry there.

"You're like a kitten stuck up in a tree because wolves are circling down below."

"I am not!"

"My own kitten..." He runs his hands up Akihito's shirt and pulls it off. Akihito's back arches as Asami takes a nipple into his mouth, one hand caressing his spine and the other teasing his other nipple. A shiver wracks his body as his and Asami's desire rush through him.

* * *

Threading his fingers through Akihito's hair, Asami takes his time holding his boy close. Inhaling their mingling scents, Asami closes his eyes as the tantalizing smell has his inner panther purring as if rolling in a pile of cat nip.

Akihito lets out a little sound, rubbing his cheek against Asami's shoulder before settling back into his exhausted nap.

Asami spends some time relaxing in his chair with Akihito napping on his lap after their activities, enjoying the precious moments holding his exhausted napping kitten.

Standing, he takes Akihito over to the couch and lays him down. Going to the bathroom he cleans up then brings a wet towel over to clean Akihito up.

Sitting at his desk, Asami finishes up a stack of papers just as an icon on his computer lights up. Reading the message, he thinks for a moment then calls Kirishima.

"Looks like they finally managed to get in through the side entrance, the alarm system has started."

"Understood, the guards are already in position and have just received the signal to start."

After hanging up, Asami grabs some items from his desk, then goes to the couch to wake Akihito from his nap. Stretching, he looks up at Asami and Asami smirks at the sleepy kitten gazing at him.

"We're going upstairs kitten."

Akihito looks at Asami as they go to a door instead of going to the elevator. Entering the room, the light comes on and Asami goes over to a rune in the middle. Standing on the rune, he watches as Akihito looks at the rune's details.

"A transport rune?"

"Correct. Each floor has one that only those I've cleared can activate and use."

Stepping onto the rune, Asami transports them to their floor. Leaving the room, Akihito realizes the room is next to his darkroom. Going to the living room, Asami goes to the couch, sits down, and pats the spot next to him.

* * *

"Spread out, search the floor, if you find anyone, take them to the room over there." Mikhail orders as he points to a meeting room on the first floor. "I want this floor cleared before we move to the next floor. I don't want any ambushes from behind as we go up."

Leaving enough men to guard the entrances and exits on the first floor, Mikhail moves floor to floor.

Certain rooms they couldn't gain access to, so he had his sorcerers use their detection magic to make sure the rooms they couldn't check were empty. It wasn't until they got close to the floor Asami's office was on did Mikhail and his men start encountering Asami's men.

He sent wolf shifters to attack the barricade while a couple sorcerers prepared spells to immobilize or knock out Asami's men. After the small "skirmish" at the first barricade, Mikhail pauses, frowning at the thought that this first fight was a little too easily won.

Continuing on, it wasn't until he was just floors away from Asami's personal floor that none of the men he had left on previous floors reported for expected check-ins. Determined, he pushes forward to the floor just below Asami's.

Searching the floor, they find no stairs going to the top floor. Mikhail has his men pry open the elevator doors. Looking up the shaft, he sees doors for the top floor. He sends his strongest up the emergency ladder to open the doors. Once open, he goes up followed by the rest of his group.

Walking forward he sees Asami sitting on a couch with the boy laying with his head on Asami's lap, and his top two standing at each end. He could see the setting sun framed by the floor to ceiling windows. Focusing his attention back on Asami and the boy, Mikhail waiting for the rest of his men to gather behind him, watches as Asami slides his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I know you're an impatient fool, but I didn't think you a foolish idiot to believe you could actually breach my domain if I didn't allow it."

I knew there was something off with how fast we got past his men at the barricades. He steps forward, stopping when the two at each end of the couch also step forward, moving slightly in front of the couch.

Hearing a door open, Mikhail looks over as Feilong steps into the room and walks over to the couch. After bowing to Asami, Feilong turns and faces Mikhail's group.

"The head of your organization has been notified of your actions. He has requested that we return you alive, but the condition you are returned has been left up to Asami."

"My actions are nothing more than..."

"Your actions were not cleared by your boss, though I'm sure you are fully aware of that. The head of your organization should not have to explain his orders, or the reason for those orders, to a selfish child like you."

"Why!? Why the hell am I not allowed to even compete against Asami!?"

Asami hold his hand out, stopping Feilong from replying.

"Your antics prove you are not in the same league as those here. You act out on your childish impulses because you have an inflated sense of power. Over estimating you power in your organization or against others is the fastest way to get yourself killed. I will make sure you have a clear understanding of just how little power you have before you get returned."

Mikhail throws a charm and vial towards the couch, Kirishima raises a barrier just as Feilong lets out a stream of fire.

In shock Mikhail stutters, "S..sh...shadow flame!?" He stares at Feilong, "How can you be a shadow dragon? They are all loyally bound to Hades..." His eyes go from Feilong to Asami, understanding now filtering through him.

The ding of the elevator barely registers as Asami's men exit out of the now activated elevator. After Mikhail's men were gone, Suoh and Kirishima take Mikhail down to a holding room.

Only after everyone else was gone from the floor did Asami lower the barrier that he had raised just before Mikhail had reached his floor.

His father had long ago told him what the fates had foretold after his birth, and he had no doubt that Takaba Akihito was _**his**_. Akihito's everything belonged to him, he would take no chances with his most precious light's life.

He lets his hands wander over Akihito's body, drawing moans from him as he caresses and strokes certain spots.

* * *

During the night, Asami wakes up when he feels someone "knock" on the barrier around his building. Recognizing the aura of the one outside, he allows him entrance. He gets out of bed without waking Akihito and pulls on his robe before going out to the living room. Acknowledging the one standing there, he waits to hear what he's come to say.

"I apologize for Arbatov's assault earlier."

Looking at Zeus' wolf before him, something falls into place. "You had interactions with one of their ancestors?"

"Yes, as a result, I had bestowed a gift to that ancestor, which is why they carry just a hint of their ancestor's former protection I granted so long ago."

_So he's the hint of wolf Akihito pointed at on first meeting Arbatov._

"I know of the two favors you need, you have one from me as thanks for not killing Arbatov, even though I'm sure he deserved it."

"I accept."

Minutes later, he gets back into bed, relaxing back into sleep when Akihito snuggles against him.


End file.
